User talk:Lady Michelle
Welcome to my talk page. Please action=edit&section=new}} leave me a message. Exact champion ability descriptions Hey there :) My project is simply to go in game and write down the exact values for each skill for every champion. This means: * Clearing your masteries or at least making sure you don't have any cooldown reduction masteries or AP increase masteries * Clearing out one of your rune book pages or at least making sure there are no cooldown reduction runes or AP increase runes * Starting a practice game (no bots required) and selecting a champion who doesn't yet have exact skill descriptions in this wiki * Getting in game and farming up. Do NOT level skills, just make enough money to buy yourself as close as you can get to 100 AP (I got 99 AP with Corki for instance) * Level all skills to level 1. Write down what you see. The AP number you see now is very close to the actual AP ratio. For instance, if you see "Does 180 (+40) damage", the AP ratio is 0.4 (100 * 0.4 = 40). * Keep leveling up all your skills (may need to creep some more; you eventually need to be leve 18 for this) and write down what you see at each level. This is a lot of work (doing Corki took me about 30 minutes), which is why I asked for help ;) --Danielzklein 10:36, September 22, 2009 (UTC) Hey Lady Michelle, Currently I only have a guide on the forums for Teemo, but I do enjoy writing them when I have the time and feel that I have something to say on the matter. I'm no Pro, but I do spend (perhaps too much) time theory-crafting, so even if I don't write all that many, perhaps I can help with comments, suggestions, etc. Thanks for letting me know about what you're looking at doing and I look forward to reading and helping where I can. J :I will use the content in your Sandbox for MediaWiki:Createplate-Guide. - [[User:KazMx|''' KazMx The Wolf']] ([[User Talk:KazMx|' "Message me!" ]] ) 02:52, September 24, 2009 (UTC) http://beta.leagueoflegends.com/board/showthread.php?t=11965 There's the link to my guide you requested. I also put the link on the Teemo page. Doesn't exactly fit Larais' template, but I wouldn't mind updating it to do so for the wiki. Husbane -- 03:29, September 24, 2009 (UTC) Riot permission... FYI-- I posted on the forums asking for Riot's permission formally to build this out. I'm sure it's not a problem, but I wanted to CYA with the NDA before getting to work. http://beta.leagueoflegends.com/board/showthread.php?t=13797 EDIT: ^^ Was answered, check it out. J (aka Husbane) --Husbane 17:53, September 24, 2009 (UTC) My guide Hey, I already added it, feel free to update the formatting in anyway you see fit. It's here: Teemo - Stick and move Husbane Re: Riot Games Staff Sure I'll try to contact them, I should give you an answer on Monday. - [[User:KazMx| KazMx The Wolf']] ([[User Talk:KazMx|' "Message me!" ]] ) 15:39, September 27, 2009 (UTC) Re:Templates Wow, forgot about this one. I can help you make the templates. Good luck with schooly stuff! 03:08, October 19, 2009 (UTC) Uncomplete Articles Hey Lady Michelle, I want to thank you before anything else for your contributions, but i must say that many of your articles are incomplete or not according to the Manual of Style, could you at least give some instructions on how to finish them. BTW I love kicking your ass in LoL, see you next time. xD - [[User:KazMx| KazMx The Wolf']] ([[User Talk:KazMx|' "Message me!" ]] ) 02:45, October 27, 2009 (UTC) Promotion Congratulations. - [[User:KazMx| KazMx The Wolf']] ([[User Talk:KazMx|' "Message me!" ]] ) 14:37, November 25, 2009 (UTC) :Wow thanks. 14:50, November 25, 2009 (UTC) ::Hmpf, he wants to replace me :D (joking) Ajraddatz Talk 14:58, November 25, 2009 (UTC) :::I don't want to replace you AJ but she is making a hell of an effort, so i would be more carefull, xD. BTW great work on the Runes Articles michelle. - [[User:KazMx| KazMx The Wolf']] ([[User Talk:KazMx|' "Message me!" ]] ) 04:40, November 28, 2009 (UTC) Masteries for IE Hey Michelle the other time i was logging in from an IE and saw the masteries, and i did notice they have a problem with this web explorer, the mastery images was slided after the tree template. So I remove the center tag to "correct" the problem. So from now on could you use this new format instead of the older. - [[User:KazMx| KazMx The Wolf']] ([[User Talk:KazMx|' "Message me!" ]] ) 05:07, November 28, 2009 (UTC) Main Page Redesign Hey Michelle that looks amazing, i just saw the code for the Champions Template, that shoulda take a lot of time and work. But I'm guessing that adding a champ will be difficult. - [[User:KazMx| KazMx The Wolf']] ([[User Talk:KazMx|' "Message me!" ]] ) 05:54, November 28, 2009 (UTC) Second Promotion Congratulations. - [[User:KazMx| KazMx The Wolf']] ([[User Talk:KazMx|' "Message me!" ]] ) 23:40, December 15, 2009 (UTC) :Oh, I will get your name green in the RC eventually, but the code doesn't want to work for me... I'll sort it out. Just so you know :) Ajraddatz Talk 14:43, December 17, 2009 (UTC) Beginner's Guide Hey Michelle I was wondering if you could make a Guide:Beginner's Guide to put it in the main page. If you are up to the job, these are the topics I want you to cover: *Singing Up *Downloading *Installing *Summoner **Runes **Masteries *Before the Game Starts **Champions **Abilities **Spells *In game **"Laning" **Monsters **"Jungling" **Minions **Turrets **Inhibitors **Nexus *Store *Other Useful information I'll be helping you as you progress, but I need to hit the bed right now and take care of some business in the next couple of days. - [[User:KazMx| KazMx The Wolf']] ([[User Talk:KazMx|' "Message me!" ]] ) 05:59, December 17, 2009 (UTC) :Nice design, if you like you could use the New User Guide that Riot has in it's page. - [[User:KazMx| KazMx The Wolf']] ([[User Talk:KazMx|' "Message me!" ]] ) 06:12, December 17, 2009 (UTC) summoner spell pages Thanks, what do you think about something like this for a spell page: User:DMMM/sandbox --DMMM 22:11, December 22, 2009 (UTC) Community Manager As far as I'm concerned there is no such job on the Wiki, but if you wanna take charge of what a community manager does, it's fine with me, on the other stuff i'll have the images asap, but you have to hurry on the Community Portal and the Beginner's Guide. - '''KazMx (Message me! ) 04:24, December 28, 2009 (UTC) Shaco Skin Hey Michelle, I have a question that has been bugging me for a while to ask you, where did you got that blue shaco skin picture? did you make it? is it official? when will it be available? Thanks! :D -ShaZe :No official word yet about the skin, but is in the game files. along with that there are other skins. 05:02, January 5, 2010 (UTC) Renders It will be great if you can send the .sco and .dds of the new characters =D You can find my contact info @ http://kauelima.com/ Thanks in advance [[User:Kauelima)|''' Kauelima (a.k.a Kaitor)]] [[User talk:Kauelima| (Talk) ]] 16:31, January 27, 2010 (UTC) :Don't worry i sent them this afternoon. - '''KazMx (Message me! ) 01:33, January 28, 2010 (UTC) ::Too late, i also send em. 01:39, January 28, 2010 (UTC) ::: Thanks Michelle, but i have some bad news =/ Pantheon model is in a default pose like Nidalee and Udyr, so i'm uploading Gragas by now but Pantheon will not be rendered due to this pose =/ I don't know what we can do about it =/ would be great if someone had contacts on Riot's side =P Made a parody for a michael jackson champion I was hoping to edit the champions page below "status unknown/other" and put in a category of "parody" A section of champions that are purely for laughs, but sadly I don't know how to edit templates and I don't want to mess up everything thats already going on. If your interested in helping me on this matter I have a link here to show my parody. http://www.xfire.com/communities/twistedmetalgaming/forums/197433/topic/1836870/ Introduction Greetings! I'm D3Reap3R, Emissary of EU and active member on here. I am not sure if we met yet, so I decided to leave a introduce on here. Feel free to ask me any question or talk to me over stuff, as I am free for everyone's opinions. D3Reap3R 20:30, May 8, 2010 (UTC) :Hey, nice to see you back. Ajraddatz Talk 19:58, May 20, 2010 (UTC) Awareness logo What is it a picture of? :Errr, I don't have the answer to your question, but I just wanted to let you know that this user has been inactive for ~10 months ;). 09:45, May 27, 2011 (UTC) plz give me my acc my acc user name my acc legendary12312 and my pass was lolzor12312 and summener name my acc yazaneto plz give me my acc